The present invention generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) technology and particularly to testing and improving the performance of an LED device.
LEDs are often used as external signals, internal diagnostics and for other suitable applications. Various devices, such as computers, servers, printed circuit boards, televisions, monitors, automobiles, lamps, and various other goods use LEDs. Testing such devices includes testing the performance of the LEDs. Testing an LED includes ensuring that the LED emits a predetermined type of light as desired. Determination of the color and brightness of the LEDs, beyond mere verification, typically requires extensive calibration and set-up to align sensors with the LEDs and run the wiring necessary for sending numerous signals to determine such parameters of the LEDs.